Power Rangers Wild Force back in action
by Aquilla the Eagle
Summary: When Master Org died, all was well. Then a new threat, Legacy Org the Master of Master Org appeared. Attacking from above Legacy Org brought trouble to Turtle Cove. Unable to persue him the past rangers found new rangers and sent them to fight. App closed
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys Aquilla the Eagle here and ready to open the applications for a another story I have in mind.**

**I will need 6 rangers (red, blue, yellow, black, white, and lunar).**

**So for the application the following is needed**

Name

Gender

Color

Personality

History

Appearance

Family

Other info you find necessary for you to get in the top seats

**I will asign the zords to what I see fit**

**Thanks to all who will enter and best of luck to you.**


	2. Results

**Hey guys, I'm back and ready to announce the results.**

Rangers:

Red-Jayden (JJB88)

Blue-Maya (JJB88)

Yellow- Naomi (Zania330)

Black- Paul (hotkillerz)

White- Lindsi (YellowSamuraiRanger)

Lunar- Andrew (my own character)

Thanks to all who entered.

P.s. - I tried to end it quickly so once I had a ranger of every color, I chose my favorites. Hey the quicker the characters are decided, the quicker the story comes. Those who didn't get in don't worry. I've got a couple twists in mind. Until then that is all.

Aquilla the Eagle, Over and Out.


	3. Introduction

**Hey guys, I'm back and ready to give the introduction. So sit back, relax, and when you're done tell me how I did.**

It was a peaceful day in turtle cove. It was the 10-year anniversary of master org being defeated. The past wild force rangers were having a reunion on the animarium. Then suddenly the sky darkened and it started to get hard to breathe. Legacy Org (the master of master org) had appeared and started causing chaos from his huge palace up way high in the sky. An angel from above appeared at the animarium and spoke with the Wild force rangers. This angel's name was Juiliya. The angel told the wild force rangers that they must find rangers that could replace them and she would take them to Legacy Org's frozen tundra to fight Legacy Org. When asked why they couldn't go, she answered that if they left Legacy Org would attack the earth while they were gone. Left with no choice the rangers went out to find suitable people to replace who would fight Legacy Org.

**So what do you think? If you're wondering there is a reason why I chose three boys and three girls, but you probably know already. So I will introduce each ranger in their own chapter, nothing too long, but hopefully not too short. I will be using the characters entered who didn't make the slot for a ranger, so sit tight and maybe you will recognize your own character.**

**This is Aquilla the Eagle and thanks for reading.**


	4. Journey home

**Hey, I'm ready to tell you how Jayden was found to be the red ranger. If you haven't guessed, each ranger will find their own replacement. So I hope you like it.**

Cole set out for the land he once called home, there he met with the village chief and told him his adventures. The chief was astonished that such things could happen. Then a boy came crawling (like a lion) with the lions. Cole saw this boy and immediately knew that this boy could possibly replace him. In him he saw strength, and will. He also knew that the boy was similar to what he had begun as. Cole asked permission to speak with the boy. The chief frowned "I'm not sure that's a good idea." warned the chief. "Why not?" Cole asked. "That boy will only talk to those he finds worthwhile" came the reply. "Well I have to try." Cole retorted. So Cole followed this young lad to the place where the lions stayed. Almost immediately lions blocked the path and growled. However something inside Cole (the spirit of the red lion) caused the lions to allow save passage. When Cole got to the center, the boy was directly in the center of all the lions. Immediately the boy stood up when he saw Cole. "How did you get here?" was the first words Cole heard from the boy. "Walked up the path" Cole said. "You have the spirit of a lion!" the boy exclaimed. Cole asked, "How can you tell?" "I grew up with lions, I guess it's something you inherit," came the answer. Cole then asked, "What is your name?" "Jayden" said Jayden. "Well Jayden," Cole said, "I need your help." "What with?" "I need you to replace me as a power ranger." Jayden had heard the term and knew what it was, so the next thing he said was "Why do you need me?" Cole sighed, "You have the potential to be a great red ranger." "I guess I can come, how long would I be away?" asked Jayden. "A long time" came the dreaded response. "Just let me say goodbye to my friends!" pleaded Jayden. Cole permitted Jayden to say goodbye. After Jayden said goodbye to like 30 lions, Cole almost had to drag him to the boat, and they left for the animarium.

**So what do you think? Please tell me how I did. I also have already decided pairings. Only if your character is a ranger and you want to know what your pairing is, PM me and I'll let you know. If not then you'll have to read to find out. Until next time this is Aquilla the Eagle signing off.**


	5. Suprisingly close

**Hey, I'm back and talking blue, or the blue ranger if you don't know what I meant.**

After everyone one else left the animarium, Max was the last one there with Princess Shayla. Max was worried. "I just don't know where to start looking for another blue ranger," he told Princess Shayla. The princess wasn't even the least bit phased by Max's worried attitude. "I'm sure you'll think of something Max." Then a girl who was wearing a blue sun dress showed up, stopped when she saw Max, and raced towards him. Smacking him, she tried to pull Princess Shayla away from Max. "What are you doing here?" the girl hissed. Princess Shayla rolled her eyes. "Maya, it's okay, he's a friend." The girl, whose name was Maya, stopped. "Oh," Maya said, "Who are you?" Max stood up, dusted himself, held out his hand for a handshake, and said, "Hi, I'm Max," he said. "I'm the blue Wild Force ranger, or at least I was." "What happened?" Maya asked as she shook Max's hand. "You can be informed later," Max told her, "because you are going to be the next blue ranger!" "What?" exclaimed Maya and Shayla at the same time. "You heard me," Max replied, "the next blue ranger." "Max!" Shayla exclaimed, "Why?" Max came forward with his reasoning, "Well she just decked me, and I can tell she's protective and nice at the same time." Then Max turned to Maya, "Do you need to say goodbye to anyone?" "Nope," came the response, "Because I have lived here for 10 years." "Shayla?" Max questioned. "Well Max, she was in dire need of a place to stay, so she stayed here," Shayla responded. "Well then, good to have you on the new team." Then Max suddenly started laughing. "What's so funny?" asked the girls. Max then answered, "10 minutes ago, I had no clue who would replace me or where to go. Now I know who is replacing me and I didn't have to travel at all." And with that, Maya became the new blue ranger.

**So two down and four to go. I realize I didn't give a discription of Andrew, but it will be a suprise until he is revealed. Until next time, this is Aquilla the Eagle going going gone.**


	6. Always known

**Hey, this is the third ranger intro and I 've three more to go. So I hope you read and like the next segment..**

Taylor was having trouble. All the places she had thought of, the air force, had brought her nowhere. There happened to be a girl skateboarding around the cement as she was thinking on the bench. Suddenly the girl lost her balance while riding a rail, and rammed into the ground. Startled, Taylor began to run to go help, but when she was within eyesight of the girl, she was surprised to see someone else already there. "Naomi?" Taylor muttered to herself, shocked that it was her own daughter. Naomi was trying to help the girl up. "Megan, are you okay?" Naomi asked. The girl (Megan) spoke, "I guess." Naomi convinced the girl to sit still while the ambulance arrived. When Megan had been put in the ambulance, Taylor finally made her decision. As much as she didn't like the idea, her daughter was the perfect replacement for her. Taylor than put an arm around Naomi. Naomi looked up surprised, and then calmed down when she saw her mother. "I hope she gets better soon," Naomi whimpered. "I'm sure she will honey," came the calm response from Taylor. "Hey I was meaning to ask you something." Naomi looked surprised, "OK?" Taylor then asked her, "Have you heard the story about when I got lost flying a plane?" Naomi answered, "What does that have to do with anything?" "Well, while I was gone for a while from the air force, I became the yellow wild force ranger." Naomi was shocked, "You were a power ranger!" "Yes honey," Taylor said, "and I need you to replace me as the yellow wild force ranger." "What will you tell Alyson?" was the response from Naomi. "I'll make sure your sister doesn't miss you too badly," Taylor answered. Naomi then gave her answer, "I guess I can give it a go." So Taylor took her daughter to the animarium for the first time.

**This is the beginning of the yellow ranger. I've still go black,white, and lunar to go, so bear with me and the actual beginning should come within a week. If it hasn't been mentioned, I don't own power rangers. Otherwise many things would be different about it. But it is what it is, so until next time, this is Aquilla the Eagle signing off.**


	7. Conflict resolved

**Sorry it took so long, I just got home. This one was intersting to write. I even found time to through in a joke. Hope you like it, and I hope you keep reading.**

Danny was looking around, trying to find a suitable replacement. He stopped, and sat down on a bench to think. There was a group of boys off to the side. In the midst of the boys was one who was the center of the boys. All attention was on him. "Come on Paul, give us another one," one of the boys asked. So the main boy apparently called Paul spoke, "Okay give me a math problem." "5 squared minus 4 squared," called another boy. Then Paul answered, "Dear math, I'm not a therapist, solve your own problems." Everyone started snickering, "Oh Mann!" "Nice one." Then while they were chatting, an org appeared. Startled, all the boys ran away, except for Paul. Paul was determined to defend his friends. "What do you want?" Paul demanded. "Oh, nothing" the org spoke, "just a little revenge." It was at that moment, Danny decided to step in. He ran up and took a defensive position next to Paul. "Hey org," Danny called, "This isn't the place or the time for this." The org simmered down, but only a little bit. "You may be right ranger," the org spoke. And then the org glared at Paul, "but I will not be easy on you." With that the org disappeared. "Ranger?" questioned Paul. Danny turned to face him. "I was the black wild force ranger," explained Danny. "Wow, an actual power ranger!" exclaimed Paul, "I only heard legends about you guys." "Well those legends are true," Danny sighed. Then Danny got an idea, "Hey Paul, I need a replacement. Would you do the honors?" Paul was surprised. "Me?" "Yes you," answered Danny. "What about my friends?" asked Paul, "will they be safe?" "You can help your friends even more by being my replacement," answered Danny. "Okay then what are we waiting for!" said an excited Paul. So Danny was proud to take Paul to the animarium. He had found a replacement.

**Not too much farther to go. Please let me know how I did. Also I got the joke from my sister, so I don't even own that. That is how little I own. But hey it worked. So for now this is Aquilla the Eagle, and thanks for reading.**


	8. Back to school

**Sorry I'm updating so late, I only just got the chance to. So this is the second to last ranger introduction. Hope you like it.**

Alyssa was back at the university she had attended so long ago. Alyssa decided to head to the library. At the library the only other person there besides the librarian, was a girl who was studying at a nearby table. Suddenly there was a crash, and the librarian ran outside, and then ran back inside in horror. Both Alyssa and the other girl ran outside to see what happened. There was a boy there who apparently had been carrying a mirror. All over the ground was mirror fragments, and the boy was bleeding. The other girl ran to him, and helped him up. Then someone else arrived and drove the boy to the hospital. Meanwhile Alyssa went over and talked to the girl. "Hey what's your name?" Alyssa asked. The girl looked a little surprised to be talked to. "Lindsi," the girl said. "Well Lindsi," Alyssa stated, "can you help me out with something." Lindsi looked worried, "I'm sorry, but I think I would hurt, more than I could help." With that Lindsi went back inside the library. Not giving up, Alyssa followed her inside. When Alyssa got within eye-sight, she saw Lindsi comforting the librarian. "It will be all right, trust me," Lindsi said, trying to soothe the librarian's nerves. The librarian calmed down. "Okay, but I'll need to close the library for the rest of the day." With that the librarian shooed Alyssa and Lindsi out the door, and then put up a closed sign. Just as Lindsi was about to leave, Alyssa stopped her. "Wait," she commanded, "I think you can help me." Lindsi looked annoyed, "With what, I thought I told you I couldn't help." Then Alyssa spoke, "I need you to replace me as the white Wild Force ranger." "A power ranger?" asked Lindsi. "Yes, and you're the only one fit for the job," Alyssa explained. "I guess I can help with that," said a smiling Lindsi. Then Lindsi followed Alyssa to the animarium.

**Sorry if these ranger intros are being a little repetitve, but I'm trying to come up with the best way to describe each character according to their personalities. The last introduction should be up sometime tomorrow. Thanks for reading. This is Aquilla the Eagle. Goodbye for now.**


	9. Helping out

**Hey the last introduction is here. I hope you like it.**

Merrick was back at the bar where he had helped the owner against that group of punks so long ago. When he got there, the bar owner was in the back room, and there was a boy sitting at the bar. Merrick sat down next to him. Then the bar owner came back and was surprised to see Merrick. "Merrick is that you?" asked the bar tender. "Yes, it's me," Merrick replied. "Good to see you," the bar tender said, "I may need your help again with those punks. "They're back?" Merrick questioned. "Yeah about a month ago," the bar tender said, "Then this boy came around and helped me the exact same way you did." "But they said they were going to bring even more bikers today," the boy at the counter said," Help is always appreciated around here." "What is your name anyway?" Merrick asked the boy at the counter. "Andrew," replied the boy. "Well Andrew," Merrick said, "I'll help you." Directly after that was said another voice was heard from the outside. "Come out if you dare." The punks apparently arrived. "Let's go!" Merrick said to Andrew. So Merrick and Andrew went outside to confront the punks. The punks were surprised to see Merrick. "You're back?" the lead biker sounded a little scared. "Yeah and you had better not come back again after we win." Merrick sneered at the punks. With that the battle begun. Both Merrick and Andrew fought as best as they could. Within 5 minutes most of the bikers had fled, leaving only a handful left. Then the lead biker took a piece of metal bar and swung it at Merrick's back. Andrew noticed and ran to intercept the blow. Andrew was thrown backwards into the bar wall. Merrick turned around and kicked the head biker in the head knocking him out cold. With that all the other bikers fled immediately. Merrick ran over to Andrew. "Are you okay my friend?" Merrick questioned. Andrew managed to stand up. "Yeah, I'm okay" Andrew replied. "Great," Merrick said, "being as I did a favor for you, can you do a favor for me?" "Sure," came the reply. Merrick hesitated for only a second. "I need you to become the Lunar Wild Force ranger," he said. Andrew was a little surprised. "A power ranger?" Andrew questioned. "Yes, right away," Merrick said. "Why me and not somebody else?" Andrew questioned. "Andrew you helped my old friend out when he need help," Merrick said, "Also you just saved me from a beating." "Yeah while taking one myself," Andrew retorted. Then Merrick noticed he was limping. "Andrew, you are the person for the job," Merrick stated, "Also you do owe me a favor." Andrew sighed, "Alright you made your point, I'll do it." "Great!" Merrick said, "Come with me." With that the last ranger was taken to the animarium.

**So those are the introductions. I hope you found it a little helpful with finding the new ranger's personalities. All these introductions happened within minutes of each other so all the rangers won't be waiting too long for their fellows. This is Aquilla the Eagle. So long for now.**


	10. Introductions

**Sorry it took so long for me to upload this, but I didn't have the time to write. So here is the official beginning. Hope you like it.**

Maya was waiting with Max at the animarium. They were waiting for the other new rangers to show up. Suddenly a blur of red was coming towards the pair. Apparently Jayden had decided to race Cole. Max was smart enough to move, and Cole swerved to the side and stopped. Jayden however, crashed into Maya full force, causing both of them to fall over. "Watch where you're going," Maya said to Jayden. "Sorry," came the quick reply. Cole helped Jayden up, while Max helped Maya. "So you are the new blue ranger?" Cole asked Maya. "Yes," replied Maya. "And you're red?" Max questioned. "Yes, I'm Jayden," Jayden boasted. "Maya," Maya replied. Then Taylor and Naomi arrived. "Hey guys," Taylor said, "This is my daughter Naomi." "Hi everyone," Naomi called. Everyone said "Hi" back. Then Danny showed up almost dragging Paul. "Seriously, tell me about you," Paul was saying. "Hi everyone," Danny shouted trying to drown out Paul's voice. "I'm Paul," Paul said as he shook hands with everyone. Then Alyssa followed with Lindsi right behind her. "This is Lindsi everyone," Alyssa said. "Hi," Lindsi stated. Then Alyssa looked around. "Where's Merrick?" "He's not here yet," Cole replied. Just then Merrick arrived. He was helping Andrew limp towards the group. "What did you do Merrick, fight the guy?" Taylor said jokingly. "Not exactly," Merrick said, "I can tell you later, right now we have more important things to worry about," Then Merrick thought he was forgetting something. "Oh, by the way, this is Andrew." Andrew held up his hand is recognition. Then the soon to be former rangers stood off to the side. "Let us introduce ourselves," Cole said. Then Max stepped forward, "I'm sure that by now you know that we were the Wild Force Rangers." "And that you will be taking our places," Taylor added. "I'm Cole, the former red Wild Force Ranger," Cole started. "I'm Max, and I'm cool in blue," Max boasted. "Taylor and I was yellow," Taylor introduced. "Danny, I was black," Danny said. "Alyssa and I was white," Alyssa said. "And I'm Merrick I was Lunar," Merrick ended. Then it was the new rangers to introduce themselves. "Hi, I'm Jayden, and I will be red," Jayden spoke. "Maya and I'm blue," Maya said. "Naomi and I will be Yellow," Naomi said. "Paul, and I am going to be Black," Paul stated. "I'm Lindsi and I will be white," Lindsi said. "Andrew and I'm Lunar," Andrew said. "I hope I don't mess this up," Lindsi said under her breath. Only Andrew heard her say this though. Then Juiliya arrived. "Ready to go?" she asked. The new rangers nodded. "Okay then let's go." And with that, the rangers went up to the outskirts of Legacy Org's place and went to the little command post Juiliya had there.

**There we go, they are about to start the fight to bring legacy org down. The next chapter will bring the zords into the picture. Also the rangers will have a different way of morphing, plus a different morpher. Hey the rangers need to defend earth with something right? So keep reading, and I'll update as soon as I can. Until next time, This is Aquilla the Eagle, and thanks for reading.**


	11. Looks like a zoo

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long. I haven't been writing as much lately. However don't drop just because of a lack in updates. Hopefully I'll update as often as possible. And I may consider adding other characters into my story if you want to sent them in. So sit back, relax, and enjoy this next chapter.**

The rangers were taken to an area that was cleared and had a log cabin in the middle. Juiliya said to the rangers, "this is where you are going to be staying." Paul looked like he thought she was kidding. Noticing the look on his face, Naomi said, "Paul, I don't think she's kidding." When he heard that, Paul's face fell. Then he brightened up when he saw animals all around. "You will need animal spirits," Juiliya said, "However those that are not right for any of you will disappear for now." Most of the animals disappeared. Naomi was said to see the Eagle was no longer available. Jayden on the other hand was happy that the lion was still around. Then Maya felt something and looked down. "Eek there's a baby lion here!" she shrieked. Jayden looked down and smiled, "that's my sister." Then he looked at Juiliya, "Can she stay here?" he asked. "As long as she doesn't interfere." Came the quick response. That's when everyone got a good look at the animals that were still around. The options included a lion, a hawk, an owl, a horse, a dolphin, and a penguin. Not surprisingly, Jayden went straight for the lion, while Maya tried the horse, Paul took the dolphin, Lindsi tried the owl, and Andrew tried the hawk. Naomi was left with the penguin. "Now if your animal spirit chosen has changed to your color, then that is your animal spirit." Everyone looked around. The only color change that had occurred had happened to the lion, which was now red. "Congrats Jayden," Juiliya said, "Now you need a name for yourself like the blazing lion, or something like that." Jayden paused, and then spoke. "I am the roaring lion ranger." In response the lion roared. "Very good," Juiliya said. Then she turned to everyone else. "It looks like you guys have found the wrong animal, try again." This time Naomi tried the owl, Paul tried the hawk, Maya tried the dolphin, Andrew tried the penguin, and Lindsi tried the horse. This time the hawk changed to black, and the dolphin became blue. "Maya and Paul, correct choice, now choose a name," Juiliya said. Both paused for a second, and then spoke. "Screeching hawk," Paul said. Then hawk screeched loudly. "Peaceful dolphin," Maya spoke calmly. The dolphin let out a squeal. "All right then, keep on guessing," came Juiliya's bored voice. Andrew stepped back to let the girls go first. Naomi had already tried the owl and the penguin, so she was happy when the horse changed to bright yellow. Then Lindsi seeing this knew that she had tried the owl, so the penguin had become jet white. Lastly Andrew approached the owl, and it changed to a deep silver color. "Alright call your names," came Juiliya's voice. "Charging horse," Naomi called. Then horse answered with a load neigh. Then Lindsi said, "Chilly penguin." Surprisingly the penguin squealed it's delight. That left Andrew in deep thought. He thought that screeching would have been better with the owl. But that didn't stop him from coming up with his name. "Hooting owl." The owl hooted his pleasure. "There we go, you have your spirits," Juiliya said, "and now you will get your morphers, and jackets.

**So they finally got their zords. Hopefully you like what you get. Some were easy to pair, while others were not. Also I need a better idea for the penguin. Hopefully I can come up with a way to change it in the story. Next they will get morphers, and begin the fight. So continue reading. And I will continue being Aquilla the Eagle.**


	12. Beginning of a long journey

**Hey guys. I'm back. I'm going to need org ideas. So if you have ideas please let me know. Also, I'm thinking of starting a series of next generation rangers for different seasons, and hopefully I'll be able to do crossovers. But for now I'm going to finish this story. It won't be that much fighting being as the place I set up doesn't actually induce fighting. It will mostly be about the rangers stopping evil, and becoming friends. Am I talking too much? Sorry, I'll let you get to the story now.**

"Rangers, these are your growl phones," Juiliya said. Juiliya gave each of the rangers a growl phone. "To activate the morphing sequence you call out (wild access) and you will morph into power rangers." "Wild access?" Paul asked. "Yes," Juiliya answered. "Also you each will be given a jacket." Each ranger was given a wild force jacket. Jayden had one that said roaring lion. Maya had peaceful dolphin on hers. Naomi's read charging horse. Paul had screeching hawk on his. Lindsi had chilly penguin on hers, and Andrew had one that read hooting owl. Suddenly a map appeared out of nowhere. On it was 8 dots. 7 were grouped together while an 8th was a little while away. "What is this?" Jayden asked. "This is the map that shows our area," Juiliya answered. "Each colored dot represents the color ranger." "What about these two?" asked Naomi. She pointed to a green dot, and an orange dot. "The green dot's represent allies, and the orange dot represents an org that is outside Legacy Org's castle," came the answer from Juiliya. "Well what are we waiting for?" Lindsi asked. The rangers headed to the spot where the org was. There they encountered an org, which was testing its skills. It was taking in water and blowing it out at very great distances. "Ah the new rangers," the org said mockingly. "Here to challenge me?" "Ready!" Jayden called. "Ready," came the response from the others. "Wild access!" Jayden was on a plain. He started running. His suit came up around him as he was going. Then a lion came up behind him and formed his helmet. Maya was underwater. The water started to form around her and became her suit. A dolphin swam up and became her helmet. Naomi was riding a horse along a path. Her suit appeared as she was traveling. Naomi dismounted and the horse became her helmet. Paul floating in midair. As he started to descend his suit formed around him, and he hit the ground. A hawk swooped in and formed his helmet. Lindsi was on an iceberg. As the ice melted, her suit formed around her. A penguin appeared, and formed her helmet. Andrew was in a tree near an owl hole. His silver suit formed, from the glow of the bark. An owl came out of the hole and formed his helmet. In a flash of light, the rangers were standing there, morphed, and ready to go.

**So the rangers are going to start the battle in the next chapter. I also changed the morphing sequence, trying to get a little interest. I also will be needing org ideas, so please let me know if you have any ideas. Hopefully I'll be able to update soon. I'll see you then. I' still Aquilla the Eagle, and you are still reading.**


End file.
